Nothing Else Matters
by HellsGuardian87
Summary: Two Ducks start a relationship based on a chance meeting, late one night. Someone [Crystal?] made a request to me and this fic is the result of the request. I hope you like it. One shot. Feedback is always welcome.


_Flashback_

_I had had the worst day. First off, I got detention in Math for something that I didn't do, then I lost half my lunch when some dumb kid threw a football in the lunchroom, and to top it all off, I broke my favorite hockey stick during practice. I didn't think anything was going to go my way today._

_I'd been trying to sleep for the last two hours, but I'd tossed and turned so much that my roommate lost it and told me to "get the hell out of here and find something to do that will tire you out! Maybe then you'll be able to sleep!" I figured it might be best if I left for a while. So, there I was, outside the rink. Skating is the only thing that really calms me down. I may not be the best, but I like it and it works. Technically the rink is shut during the night, but I go down there all the time. Being on the JV hockey team has its advantages. I've only ever been caught once and they turned a blind eye to it. _

_Turning to my left, I headed into the locker room to put my skates on. I didn't bother putting the lights on, I know the layout of this room like the back of my hand. I sit in the far corner, in between Fulton and Luis. Finding my seat, I opened my locker and took out my skates. It was only then that I realized I had walked to the rink with nothing on my feet other than my socks. Shrugging, I slipped my feet into the skates and laced them up deftly. Years of practice means I have it down to a fine art now. As I stood up, I slipped my jacket off and pulled on my hockey jersey. Pushing open the door that lead to the rink, I was stopped in my tracks by the unmistakeable sound of skates slashing across the ice. Pausing for a few seconds, I realized that the owner of the skates hadn't heard me enter the rink. I decided it was safe to walk further in. _

_Stepping closer to the plexi-glass, but still remaining in the shadows, I saw him. He was skating in a world of his own, jumping and spinning, oblivious to his surroundings. I was mesmerized, watching him as he flew through the air gracefully, barely landing before going into a 360 spin. His movements were hypnotic, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Transfixed, I watched as he slowly came to a stop, his breathing heavy, but a smile covering his face. As he skated to the bench to take a drink from his water bottle, I stepped out of the shadows, applauding slowly. The sound echoed through the now silent rink, making him whirl round to face me, shock etched on his face. On seeing it was me, he breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping onto the ice, I skated slowly across to where he was standing._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I got kicked out of my room coz I couldn't sleep. So I came to skate and found that you'd beaten me to it."_

_He nodded. "How long have you been stood over there?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know. Long enough to be completely amazed by you."_

_Blushing, he'd chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous."_

_"I'm serious. Watching you out there…you were totally absorbed by what you were doing. You looked so free…I've never seen you that happy before."_

_Shrugging, he turned away and picked up his water bottle. "I'm never happier than when I'm doing that. Hockey is fun, sure, but _this_ was my life for a long time before the Junior Goodwill Games. I miss it sometimes." He took a long drink from the bottle of water, before replacing it on the bench._

_"Do you regret giving it up?" I asked. _

_"Yes and no. Yes because it _was_ my dream to go pro and win a ton of medals and be recognised the world over for my talent. No because if I hadn't given up, I wouldn't have met you guys and I wouldn't be on scholarship here."_

_"Do you think you'll ever go back to it?"_

_Shaking his head, he pushed away from the barrier and skated backwards away from me. "I don't know. I've been away from it for so long, I don't know if I'd be able to make it now."_

_Turning, I skated after him. "Are you kidding me? After what I saw you doing out there, you could take on the world!"_

_"You don't understand. Figure skating is a tough world. You've got to be completely, one hundred percent, dedicated to it. You've got to train for hours every day, just to be ready for one routine that lasts mere minutes. It's not like hockey where you get a rest every so often. It's intense. Yes, I love it, but I don't know that I could get myself back into that routine and give up hockey…I don't know that I want to."_

_"But it's your dream."_

_He shook his head. "No. It was my dream. Past tense. Now…I don't know what my dream is. I don't even know if I have one."_

_"Come on, don't say that. Everybody has a dream. There's gotta be something you want from life."_

_"That's it, there's nothing I want from life right now. Except to maybe find love, but I don't even think that's gonna happen at this rate."_

_I frowned slightly. "Why would you think that?"_

_"Oh come on, look at me! I'm small, I'm skinny, I'm quiet…do I need to go on? Why would anyone want me?"_

_"Why wouldn't they? You're average height, you're not that skinny – I've seen you in the locker room, you know your body is surprisingly muscular under those clothes – and what's wrong with being quiet? Not everybody wants somebody loud."_

_He laughed bitterly. "Says you. You've had no trouble from what I've seen, and you're not exactly shy and retiring, are you?"_

_I shrugged. "I've done okay. But am I with anyone now? Have I been with anyone for longer than a couple of weeks? No. Because none of them interest me."_

_"At least you've had the opportunity."_

_"Are you telling me that you've never been out with a girl?"_

_Blushing, he looked away. "I've never even _kissed_ anyone. Besides, I'm, um, not really into girls." He sighed. "Go ahead. You can laugh now."_

_I stopped in my tracks. "You're gay?"_

_He also stopped and nodded. "Yes. I'm gay. Is that a problem for you? Are you going to go and tell the rest of the guys that they better watch out, in case I jump them? Are you…"_

_He was stopped mid-rant by my lips meeting his in a fierce kiss. He'd been so caught up in his outburst that he hadn't realised I was skating towards him. Hadn't realised that I'd stopped right in front of him. Hadn't realised I was dangerously close until my lips were crushed against his. It took him a couple of seconds to recover. When he did, he pulled away and stared at me incredulously. "What the hell was that all about?"_

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right. I'll…I'll go." Running a hand through my hair, I turned and sprinted towards the open gate that lead off the ice._

_"Wait!" _

_His yell made me come skidding to a stop, my skates cutting sharply through the ice. I turned to see him flying towards me. I stood, nervously waiting to see what would happen next. He came to a sudden stop, right in front of me, spraying my legs with ice. I started to apologise again._

_"I'm…" _

_This time it was me who was silenced. He reached up and pulled me into one of the sweetest, most tender kisses I'd ever experienced. Pulling away, he smiled and skated away, leaving me standing in the middle of the ice, wondering what had just happened._

_End Flashback._

That was six months ago. Six of the happiest months of my life have passed since then. Looking at him as he lies in my arms, sleeping, I couldn't be happier. When people talk about the Bash Brothers, they forget the Little Bash Brother. Not me. He's become much more than that to me. Fulton and I will always be brothers, but Ken and I…we have something even more special. I kiss the top of his head softly and he sighs contently. He's figure skating again, without giving up hockey and he's definitely found love. He's happy and nothing else matters.


End file.
